Fighting to Save Your Fate
by Arristo
Summary: Full summary inside. T is for safety. Mericcup. Credit to AugustRaes from dA who designed the cover.


Hello, I'm Arristo, as you see. So, after seeing brave so many times, and getting into HTTYDxBrave fanfics, so I've decided to write this story. Here's the full summary:

So this takes place after the events of the movie. Mérida and Queen Elinor have gotten closer together, Mor'du is no longer roaming the kingdom. The Four Clans have gotten along. Life became much more sweeter, right?

Well, almost.

Just a week after what happens, Mérida suddenly falls ill. Not bad at first, but soon everyone discovers that her sickness is linked to a disease from an old Celtic Legend. As the kingdom fears for the princess, Mérida slowly, very slowly, weakens to the disease. And the only cure to this ill-fated sickness (No pun intended.) must send the brave red-haired girl, and her alone, on the adventure of her life.

Meanwhile, in the Village of Berk, this takes place BEFORE Hiccup goes to help the vikings defeat the Red Death. Hiccup just felt his world shut down. Astrid just broke them form their friendship, thus also breaking each other's hearts (Well, sort of, for Astrid.) after a peculiar argument between them. Not only that, but it's also the same day before the day everyone expects him to kill off his first dragon. However, days ago, he met, tamed, and befriended a Night Fury Dragon named Toothless. Since then, his fondness of dragons increased even higher. Hiccup suddenly realizes he doesn't have the heart to do it. So, because of these two problems, he suits up, packs his things, and flies away from Berk. And unwillingly, due to a thunderstorm, the duo end up in Scotland, specifically, just outside the kingdom of DunBroch.

What happens when they both meet? Will they create a bond as time is spent between them? And will Hiccup accompany Mérida on her perilous journey?

And here's the prologue:

_Once long ago, not long before the kingdom was divided, there was an old witch who was good and kind. She made medicines and herbs for the sick and injured_

_But that changed. Since the baby was born with magical properties, she was a witch, as well as her mother. Though the baby grew up into a healthy, baby girl, by the time she was fifteen, someone, somewhere, discovered her mother's true secret one night. That person saw her mother making a potion, her cauldron bubbling with strange substances, the color of death black. And the person ran off and told the whole kingdom what he saw, yelling about a 'Plague' potion._

_But really, it was just a new medicine for pneumonia._

_So the royal guards busted through the door the next morning and took the witch's mother away, to be hanged for her so-called crime. The witch's daughter cried but couldn't do anything, and was also accused as a demi-magician, and she was to be punished._

_And by the kingdom, there was a new law made. One law that twisted her kind heart into pure hatred. NO WITCHES IN THE KINGDOM. People said it was for a safety precaution, for old stories told of evil witches casting horrible spells and curses among the people, not to mention the fact about the mother making a terrifying potion._

_But then the witch's daughter had it. Her heart was turned, never to become the way it was before. So in front of the entire townspeople and royal kingdom, she chanted a curse:_

_"There shall be one, and only one, person of royal blood, that shall be entwined with my curse. Locked into its cold arms, thy person will progress to fall into its evil fate. Ice Fever, The Row of , Fits of Nights in the Mind, and the White Darkness! I call you, together to combine and thus shall create, An Bás Searbh!" _

_And cackling, she faded away, never seen or heard ever again. The people feared, afraid of what this curse would be, and when would it occur, and..._

_Who would fall victim to it._

_But nothing has been heard of her curse. Not one living person, for several decades._

_Until now..._

* * *

Chapter One will be up soon! I shall write my best with this story.

Oh and I'm not talking about the wood-carving witch that gave Mérida the spell, just so you know. It's totally different.

Bye for now!

~Arristo~


End file.
